


Devious Pleasures and Treasures

by RandomFlavors



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Bro - Freeform, Alpha Dad, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Omega John, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Out of Character Bro, Out of Character Dad, Out of Character John, POV Multiple, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smuppets, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Sugar Daddy, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFlavors/pseuds/RandomFlavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's Dad is a proud Alpha man with a say in some pretty big business deals. He finds himself with less and less time to dedicate to his home and his son, so in an attempt to keep things steady and safe for his little boy, he invests in a baby sitter to do this job quite perfectly. Perfectly in a way that no one saw coming. At all. A powerful Alpha, by the nickname of Bro, is a perfect candidate for this particular job. And James is more that happy in the way it's falling into his devious plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papá Seb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pap%C3%A1+Seb).



> Yes, this is a kinky ass fic. I apologize to those that like the ship but find the content of this fic too graphic or disturbing or a turn-off. Those were not my intentions in the least. I do find myself dissatisfied by plenty of fanfiction that do not meet my standards of kinky and explicate, so I decided to stable a shit-post for myself. This particular fanfic was compiled by a series of messages exchanged between a good friend, Seb, and I on a roleplay site! Everything here has been created on a whim of horny expression. If I do receive thanks, I will be sure to to notify my "co-writer/developer" that he is very much deserving of this praise as well. I hope that those who are not too sensitive are very much pleased by the end of the chapters. HAVE FUN MY DEARESTS.

John was excited for this day. The day his dad would go out, and he could hang out with the coolest baby sitter in the entire nebula. He licked his ice cream and squished up his nose when it was all over his face. Bro chuckled at the sight of John messily lapping at his ice cream, reaching for him to wipe some of the cold stain from his face and bring his fingers to his own mouth, sucking them thoroughly to taste it. "Hmm... It's pretty nice, kid. Wonder why I didn't get one for myself." Bro shrugs, stopping and crouching in front of the boy, taking the ice cream from his little hands and giving it a nice, long lick, taking a moment to taste it and making a thoughtful expression. "Hmm... Tastes pretty good" He said, taking another couple laps.

He grins, "Don't eat it all!" He times a lick while he holds it. It slides right off his tongue onto his shirt. John pouts and becomes embarrassed. "I-im sorry." Bro only snickers a bit at this, bringing the cone to his shirt and gathering as much of the fallen ice cream into it, then handing it to the boy. "Hold it" He instructed, holding the kid's shoulders to keep him in place and leaning in further to bring his face to the stained part of his shirt, thoroughly licking the remains. John squeaks at the closeness and the tips of his ears turn pink. He doesn't drop the ice cream though. He doesn't want to make him mad, and then he not want to baby sit him anymore. "Thank you.."

He keeps licking for a bit more, then suckling at the messy, wet shirt until it's fairly clean, looking up to the boy once he's done, nodding at him. "It's cool. We don't want your dad to get too mad, do we?" He pointed, a hint of a smirk forming as a response to his adorably blushing face. "We should get ya clean, though, unless you wanna end up all sticky and gross" He pointed, grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the park.

He scuttles quickly after him, feeling suddenly giddy and shuddering at the warm, rough palm of Bro's hand. "Y-yes'sir." His dad had taught him to use manners to other adults. He was a complete and utter asshole to other kids, but the didn't mean to be. Just no one liked his pranks and jokes. But Bro does. He likes it when they fail, and he'd end up covered in shaving cream. He didn't notice that he'd been failing on purpose.

It wasn't the first time Bro pulled this trick, his relationship with John allowing him a big extent of... Privacy. Whenever the boy ended up covered in that shaving lotion, product of a failed prank, he'd have him undressed in a matter of minutes and, well, he usually got a bit too handsy whenever that happened. Right now, Bro was quick to find a nicely secluded spot, not completely hidden from people's eyes, but enough for him to get his true payment for babysitting the adorable kid. He guided John behind a tree and crouched in front of him, gently pushing the little body so his back was resting against the tree, quirking a brow at him. "Alright, take off your shirt" He said, already smirking with anticipation.

He bit his lip, thinking he was going to play again. He got a bit giddy again, feeling his body rush with a wave of happiness and anticipation. "Yes'sir.." He said while he quickly, removed the wet shirt. He made sure to stick out his tongue and lick along the patch of saliva that Bro had left while his face was hidden behind the shirt. The fabric was thin and it easily coated his tongue. He pretended as though he totally hadn't just done that after the article of clothing had been removed from his little frame.

"Good" Bro simply said at the boy's obedience, evidently running his eyes all over those tiny, delicate features, already dying to at least touch that smooth, soft skin. He glanced around, everyone quite busy it seemed, though he was sure no one would mind this sort of interaction in this city, even though he liked at least some privacy. Shrugging it off, the man's hands went to both sides of the child's torso, looking at those blue eyes with a tender smile. "Just stay still and I'll get it done quickly" He lied, pressing his face against his chest and running long laps all over the sticky skin, feeling the sweetness of the ice cream mix with the taste of the boy's skin.

He claps his hands over his mouth to keep from softly squealing. "M-mfph~!" His eyes fluttered closed at his innocent sensitiveness. He did as he told though. He kept quiet and did as he was told. He kept still, only slightly leaning into the warm tongue. His pink nipples grew perky at the contrast of warm breath and the cool spring air. "MM~<3..." Bro's attention was mild and gentle, but he was already familiar with the child's sensitivity. It didn't take long for his pink little buds to jump into attention, getting hard as his tongue ran over the stained skin, then covering some that wasn't even touched by the ice cream. He gave a brief look to the kid, only smiling as a warning before licking over his right nipple, the area also sweet with ice cream, starting to softly suckle it not long after.

The boy's toes wiggled in his flip flop as he tried to keep still. He wanted to moan out and make those noises and he seemed to like. When the warmth spread over his nipple, his breath stuttered and his grip on the tree tightened. A small tent had formed in his boxers, and he slightly humped the air mindlessly. "M-mmpha~a..." He blush spread down his neck to his soft chest. His milky hips swayed a bit, still being girlish and soft from the age. "M-mr strider~.." He whispered. 

He snickered against his nipple, the boy's innocence never failing to amuse him and, even more, turn him on, a tent starting to form in his own pants, growing to a half mast. He kept sucking his nipple until the boy had popped a tiny boner, still noticeable through the light fabric of his shorts, then continuing his attention for a bit longer only to pull back after a minute, staring deep into his eyes and nodding, knowing he was already too eager, but always fancying some teasing. "Alright, we're done" He announced, smirking at him. "... Unless ya wanna play a bit more?"

 


	2. Private Changing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What gets dirtier as it cleans. A perverted Baby sitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. BACK AGAIN. BroJohn.

He panted softly, "I-i want to play daddy." He bit his lip tenderly and gazed up at him with a doughy, cloudy gaze. If something, even more than the physical clues the boy was giving, this was his cue. Whenever John started calling him 'Daddy', it meant he was willing to play, sort of an innocent sign he gave, consciously or not. He took the boy's nipple into his mouth again, sucking at it a bit more roughly and leaving a red spot around it, then standing casually and adjusting to cover his evident boner. He leaves the tease to fester into need in the little boy. "Alright, pick up your shirt and Daddy will find a place so we can play a bit more" He added, walking away once the boy did so and holding his hand.

John was so ready and needy and wanting. He didn't know why he called him daddy, but it kinda made him feel safe and ok. (cause consent is the key) The kid felt another shiver rise through him at the feel of the big, warm palm gripping his hand tightly. Everything about Daddy was big and warm and sharp, and it made the little boy shiver and warmth grow in his belly. "Ok daddy!"

The road they took was pretty short/ Because this park being the babysitter's usual 'playground',  he knew about some private spots: the main one being the changing room next to the pool and the bathroom of the snack shack. Since the latter of the two deemed more congested, he chose the changing rooms. Stepping into the lonely building with the boy, wide stalls all available to pick, Bro obviously guided John to the last one. No one seemed to mind them, specially when he was pulling a boy with an evidently messy shirt into the small building, making it way less suspicious. Once they stepped into the spacious, completely private stall, Bro sat on the small seat against the wall after locking the door, turning to John and pulling him close. "We can play here. Just try not to be too noisy" He instructed, knowing -And hoping- he'd probably fail to follow this command to the letter. "Now... Why don't you take off your shorts too? No need to be embarrassed in front of Daddy, after all."

John hummed sweetly while his gaze never left his daddy's eyes. "Yes'sir daddy~." he cooed. His shorts were removed and all that were left were a pair of briefs with little ninjas on them. What a nerd. He had purposefully worn the ones that were a bit small on his frame, so his cocklet poked out of the waistband of his underwear. The went back to abusing his lip with his teeth, and blushing all the while. He was still a little shy even today. Bro's eyes practically ate the boy once his shorts were removed, stopping at his groin, his adorable boxers small enough to let the tip of his small member peek from the waistband. His eyes cascaded up with a sharp, pleased take to them.

"Heh... You put these just for Daddy, didn't you?" He asked, hands rolling around his hips and lightly stroking his round ass. His were eyes still locked with John's even as his face went closer to his groin, only breaking the eye contact when he had his face buried between his thighs, suckling at the little shaft through his tight boxers and wetting the light fabric around his erection. The small boy had completely forgotten about the rule and moaned. "Y-yes Daddy, i-i did...mm ah~" He wasn't quiet one bit as his milky thighs shyly bucked against his mouth. He fought to keep his hands from being awkward and intertwined his little digits in the man's hair softly. The boy's eyes were half lidded as the looked down to his Daddy's eyes. Deep auburn caught his sapphires in a flirty yet innocently needy gaze.

John was so sensitive. The delivered pleasure was already driving noises out of him, earning a stern glance from the man that was nowhere as displeased as his expression showed. He knew no one came to these parts at this hour and if they did, they were safely secluded in the wide stall, so there was no risk to be taken. His tongue wandered up, only teasingly grazing the uncovered tip of his cock and sliding further up, settling at his navel for a moment to cover it with wet, soundly kisses. The attention kept going up, reaching his nipples with a couple rough suckles that made his previously unmarked pink bud display the same red color around it as the other. . The babysitter then leaned up to his face, staring deep into his eyes. "You just can't hold your noises, huh? Don't worry... Daddy likes them" He excused, kissing his lips with a rather gentle pace. 

The boy whined sweetly into the kisses and felt his skin light up and his belly jump with butter flies. The kiss on his member sent him into intense shivers that caused his toes to flinch. His pail skin lit up with a flush as the warmth spread up his chest. "I-i'm sorry daddy..." he murmured apologetically into the slow kiss, body tingling in all the right places.

Bro chuckled into the kiss, breaking it moments after and going for his neck next, licking and kissing all over it, only breaking his contact to talk. "Don't be sorry. I said I was fine with it." He admitted. The hands still lightly stroking his ass went to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly and delicately until they were hanging around his knees. Not without leaving a couple -easily covered, for later- hickeys, he pulled back and stood in front of the boy, the big bulge of his full mast making his tight jeans press around his waist tightly. However he disregarded it for a bit longer, too pleased with just making John feel good. Picking him up, he settled the child on the small chair he was sitting on, kneeling in front of him which still left them at a similar height.

"Now... It looks like you need some kisses here too" He warned, doing exactly that and pressing wet kiss against his boner, pressing it against his stomach and repeating the action a couple times before lapping all over the tiny shaft. John squealed sweetly, eyes closing, as his little body quivered deliciously. "A-h~! oh, ngh, daddy mmaah~~." He panted and moaned out for his daddy. The tongue on his little peter, and his dad called it, made his whole body feel like it was on fire. In his stomach, there was a jolt, and he whined out. He was already so close to creaming and he was loving all of it. He wished he could stay with his daddy forever and ever!

Bro had a taste for keeping the boy in the edge. This time, in fact, he was being rather indulgent by pulling him into a private spot after so little a tease, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching the boy squirm for a bit. He was otherwise kind and gentle, but he allowed himself a hint of cruelty on this regard. He was quite skilled at it too, sucking the boy eagerly and with a faster pace, tongue wrapping around his shaft and pressing at the tip... And pulling away just the moment he felt the little peckler twitching menacingly into his mouth. He turned his eyes to the boy, leaning in to press a couple soft pecks on his cheeks and forehead, one of them landing on his lips, but not turning into a kiss just yet. His big hands went to his own pants, undoing them quickly and dropping them to his knees, leaving only the thin fabric of his boxers covering his huge erection. "Not yet, kid..." He whispered into his ear, snickering teasingly as he leaned back, spreading his legs to show off his own clothed member. "Can you give Daddy some kisses too? I'm feeling a bit lonely down there..."

Tears pricked the boy's eyes he was so ready to cum, but the warmth was removed and a small tear escaped his eye. Through the soft kisses, he felt his release slip away from him, and he honestly wanted to cry he was so needy. He's saddened to a point where he doesn't react to the kisses on his face, but he smiles a tiny bit and refrains from cooing at the whisper in his ear and the sexy chuckle. "I'd love to give daddy kisses..." His voice was soft, the tiniest bit of rasp from his moans lingered on his lips. He dropped to his knees, nosing the hard on through his boxers and humming sweetly against its base.

Bro's hand went to the back of his head, fingers playfully curling with his fluff of messy, black hair, but not pushing him in the slightest. John was little, but he already knew the way to please the babysitter fairly well and Bro, in all honesty, enjoyed having the young boy experimenting, always eager to make the man feel good. He allowed the small, teasing nuzzles and light kisses delivered over his thick, clothed shaft, looking down to him at all moments. "That's it... Kiss down too. Daddy likes that" He pointed, referring to his balls, letting the boy take his lead for a bit longer. John nods against the shaft and kisses downward, licking his balls and sucking on them lightly through the fabric. The smell filled up his nose, and gave him another giddy shiver.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, literally, this is next to one of my favourite scenes. I'm sorry that i cut it off here, but it was getting too long for it to be a comfortable length chapter. I am seriously about to post the next chapter.


	3. Private Changing Room (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous smut.

The kid is quick to follow his command and he can practically feel the warmth of his breath as he moans against his balls. Judging it was enough teasing by now, Bro pulls back from John's face a little, bringing both hands to the waistband of his plain black boxers and pulling them down quickly. His big shaft bounces in the process, and he leaves them tied around his knees, not wanting to stand to fully take them off by now. The pink tip of his cock was already leaking pre-cum, one single drop of the thick lubrication making it down by his shaft. "Good boy... You know what to do know, don't ya?" 

He nodded as he stared at the appendage. His face got closer, eyes, closed shut, and his puffy, pink lips placed a tentative lick on his cock. The precum smothered his lips like lip gloss and a string connected his lips to his cock for a moment before the boy dipped down to his balls, kissing them and licking them. His pretty lips wrap around the skin as he suckles and moans. The taste is delectable, definitely stronger and better than the sweet of the ice cream. He wasn't much for sweet, but this taste is was what he craved. He moaned daddy up his dick as he transitioned to suck down his head, and mold it with his little tongue.

Even if he was just a little kid, John turned out to be quite skilled at this. Ever since the day their first escapade took place, the boy displayed an outstanding curiosity that left little for Bro to teach, only giving some minimal instructions to guide him while his innocent curiosity seemed to compel him to brush every spot with his tongue and lips. By now, Bro almost thought the boy had some sort of oral fixation, mostly impressed by the way he seemed to actually like the taste of his fluids. Not only the physical pleasure but also the lewd view of John running his little lips all over his huge shaft made the man shiver with arousal, eyes half closed and teeth slightly clenching, a frown of focus on his face. "Good boy... Better than ice cream, isn't it?" He praised, chuckling breathily. "Try getting a bit more into your mouth... Just keep your teeth behind your lips, just like Daddy taught you."

The hummed in confirmation and tried to take a more. He'd been practicing to get better at it. He may have a smuppet stowed in his room that he actively replaces his binky with. John gets at least another inch in, maybe another half too once he adjusts himself. Sucking greedily, he bobbed his head back to the tip and kept his teeth covered  just as he was taught. He was so happy that we was doing good and being a good boy that all the praise had made him forget about the need between his legs and focus on his tongue worming against a warm vein in his shaft. "mmm..fph~ ♥"

John was _really_ getting good at it too fast. The kid made up for his little traits with the way his tongue hungrily kept cleaning up the tip of his cock, pressing to get further drops of pre-cum to drip out of it The thick fluid was quickly replaced, much to fit his boy's tastes. Even more, he's at least an inch past his previous limit, making Bro wonder if he had another _special friend_ like him or if he somehow managed to get some solo practice. Regardless the first option made him more than a bit jealous. It wasn't likely, so Bro closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed himself with the oddly skilled blowjob, but eventually pulled the boy away from his cock, meeting at least a bit of protest from him. A thick thread of precum and saliva joined him to the tip for a couple more seconds. "God... You're a natural" He praised in a much more truthful tone than usual, widely smiling at the child and picking him up, taking a seat and setting John on his lap. "About time we both start feeling good, don't you think?" He announced, hand going to his ass to grope it to his hearts content, even brushing over his pink little button as fingers ran all over the slit of his crack.

"I-i have a-s puppet I like to use instead of my binky..." He told truthfully. He was so sweet about it and so honest that he couldn't keep the secret much longer. The hands on his rump caused a soft moan here and there. The teasing of his button made his toes curl and the need of his cocklet was suddenly on his mind, teeth nibbling his lips a deep red.

 It was impressive how such an innocent confession made Bro totally lose his mind, to the point his hand had to release some of his tension by squeezing the perfectly round cheek in a rather rough manner. "You... Wow. So there's where my missing smuppet went..." He said, smirking at the kid, his grin widening with how pleased he was with this outcome. "It's good. Daddy isn't mad, but you should ask next time. Stealing isn't good..." He said, his tone nowhere near stern enough to make his point, leaning closer to his ear and whispering his following words. "Maybe we should play with smuppets more often... You like them, don't ya? Maybe Daddy could gift you a bigger one so you can practice how to stuff more in your mouth..." He offered, his words leaving in a slow flow, deep and alluring, the mere ideas lifting his arousal through the roof.

John makes a sweet note into Bro's ear when he whispers so low and slow. It vibrates his being when he presses his chest to his polo. "MNa~ ♥ oh daddy~ yes..." Who knew some simple phrases could have him melting into Bro's plaything so easy? It wasn't something Bro usually did, but dirty talk was sort of his secret weapon. He liked to keep things innocent with John for the most part, enjoying the way he acted when he was being treated gently and pampered, but at times like these, he just couldn't avoid it. He switched their positions again, now him being the one kneeling on the floor and John over the little chair, facing the opposite direction in a way that made him present that beautiful ass he was so eager to play with.

"You also like it here, right?" He asked, finger poking at his little hole. "Maybe I can give you a special smuppet you can use here? You can practice with it so you can take more of Daddy's cock next time... Just be careful of your father not walking on you" He offered, leaning in and placing a long lap all over the slit between his cheeks, then repeatedly kissing the round ass. "You think of Daddy while you suck at your big binkie, don't ya?" He finally inquired, face burying against his rump and tongue sticking out to thoroughly lick the outside of his entrance.

John nearly squealed a yes when he was lapped at. His body shivered and he moaned desperately. "-ah daddy... i do daddy~!" He couldn't keep secrets. He was always honest with him; red cheeks were stained with tears because it felt so good. He needed his daddy inside him to make him feel good. "p-Please daddy...." he was so nervous "fuck me daddy please!" 

With the thought of the little kid fucking his own mouth with one of his lewd toys while thinking of his cock, Bro's attention grew way more eager, long laps wetting the whole slit just to end up focusing on his pink little button. He let out a small groan at the bad word, getting an odd, lustful feeling of complicity as he was pretty damn sure the boy wasn't allowed, nor normally used to such slang. He pulled away shortly, chuckling at his adorable outburst and somewhat encouraging it by now. "Since when do you use cuss words? Your father won't be happy" He replied, softly clapping at his round bottom. "Make sure he doesn't hear ya repeating that, kid... But you can do it around me" He pointed, dark smirk on his face. "Now, what did you want again? Please be more specific" He urged, snickering at his own naughty demands and returning to the previous attention, this time running gentle circles around his pulsing little entrance before shoving his tongue inside, just one inch or two, waiting for his body to adjust.

He does squeal this time, drooling a bit as his hole was filled. His tongue tended to lool when his hips canted back on him. "I-i want d-daddy's cock..." He panted and moaned loudly, "in my cunt daddy~" He may or may not have snuck onto his dad's computer to find that one. Biting his wet lip, he whined and made those noises just as loud as before, listening to them softly echo around the stall. His little cock twitched in need as his heart pounded.

Hearing the boyish, high pitched voice spilling such slutty words caused way more of an effect than Bro had predicted, which made him feel way more perverted. Even more, Bro didn't know where the boy learned to call his entrance a 'cunt', but he didn't feel the need to correct him, -instead encouraging his misunderstanding. He pulled back briefly, his voice now breathy and his thick meat throbbing from the time of neglect. "Oh yes? I can do that... But first, you have to be a good boy and let Daddy eat your little boy-cunt out... You can cum if you want, but make sure you save some energy for Daddy's cock, alright?" He instructed, leaning back in and giving it all this time, his soft, wet muscle shoving as deep as he could manage, easily reaching the child's sweet spot with how tiny he was, managing to comfortably brush over it and milk every ounce of pleasure he could out of his prostate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I can get for right now. I promise to finish this scene in the next chapter. I hope you're not to grossed by the lewdness.


End file.
